fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia is Wet
One evening, it was pouring hard outside the Taylor residence and thunder crashed every twenty-five seconds. Montana Max and Melody were supposed to be getting Olivia from Norman's house as a favor from Naveen but were distracted because Melody had been playing video games and Montana Max had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Melody as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Montana Max as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Melody with a glare. She went back to her game and Montana Max ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Olivia slammed the door hard and glared at Montana Max and Melody. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?" she shouted again. Montana Max noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Montana Max, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty-pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Naveen, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Olivia, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Olivia shivering and dripping. Naveen gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Montana Max and Melody, who did not notice him. "Monty! Melody!" he shouted. "Hi." Montana Max and Melody mumbled. He started by taking the bag of chips from Montana Max. "Hey!" said Montana Max as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Melody gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Naveen gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Olivia." Olivia nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Melody. Naveen rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you bully." said Olivia. "Shh!" Naveen shooshed her. He looked back at Montana Max and Melody. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Norman's house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Melody..." Montana Max started, scowling at Melody. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Naveen finished. "Monty." Melody snapped, glaring at Montana Max. "I keep telling you they're bad people!" said Olivia. "Well," said Naveen, looking even sterner. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Montana Max grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Melody. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Montana Max. "I'm supposed to meet Brian Horowitz at the Magic Palace!" shouted Melody angrily. "Both of you apologize to Olivia and go upstairs." said Naveen sternly. Montana Max and Melody had no choice. Before they passed Olivia, they stopped. "Sorry." said Montana Max. "I'm sorry." said Melody. Olivia said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Montana Max and Melody proceeded to their rooms in shame, where Melody's friends Tip and Dash were waiting for them. "Olivia, Olivia," said Naveen. "Sorry, you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you dried in no time." Olivia nodded as he took her to dry with a towel. Category:X is Wet Category:Video Games and Junk Food